


Evidence

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 监狱AU互攻提及





	Evidence

0.

他举起右手，掌心示人，“我对全能的上帝发誓，我举出的证据应当是真相，全部真相，只有真相。”

 

 

1.

德布劳内进来的时候，阿扎尔甚至没有起身。

他躺在下层的那张床上，枕着自己的手臂，随着开门的动静抬起头，飞快地打量了几秒钟进来的人。生怕扭到脖子一样立刻恢复原来的姿势，床板随着一系列的动作发出了不大明显的吱呀声。

房间的照明非常好，但阿扎尔藏在阴影里，德布劳内没有读出那几秒钟的眼神或者表情有什么含义。

紧接着，他听见阿扎尔说，“你不介意睡在上面吧。”

 

他们像连体婴儿一样度过童年，然后十几个年头互相音信全无，现在以狱友的身份团聚，而阿扎尔的第一句话是“你不介意睡在上面吧。”

 

 

2.

最开始的几天里，他们的关系一直不咸不淡。谈话内容限定在当日，非彼此，监狱内部发生的，无争议的事情，可以想见从早到晚超不过二十句。

 

德布劳内很快就发现问题不在于阿扎尔不想说话，而在于不想和他说话。第二天的时候，他就观察到自己的室友如何社交广泛。阿扎尔没有刻意地融入任何一个——通常由人种和语言划界的——小群体，他和拉丁语系的南美移民瞎比划着聊天，和比他高出一英尺的黑人凑在一堆晒太阳，如果你会讲法语，那太好了，他马上搂着你的脖子称兄道弟。

在整个过程中，德布劳内始终保持安静，尽可能处于被阿扎尔和他的朋友们所忽视的状态。

 

期间，律师来见过他一次，由于没什么可以讨论的内容，不到一刻钟就结束了会面。

 

 

3.

事情发生变化是在一周之后，毕竟好的变化和坏的变化都可以称之为变化。

 

德布劳内撞见了和其他人约炮的阿扎尔。

那个人跪在地上，非常卖力的吞咽，手指陷在阿扎尔的屁股里在，做某种介于抚摸和揉搓的动作。

阿扎尔靠在墙上，双手抱胸，很难判断他稍微皱起的眉表示享受还是不满。他和即将逃离现场的德布劳内对视了一眼。德布劳内以为他会满脸嘲讽、得意甚至不屑一顾。事实上，阿扎尔的表情非常平静，就好像发生的一切自然而然。

 

他在临睡前按耐不住，登上梯子又下来，站在床边故作随意的问，“那个人是谁？”

“哪个？”阿扎尔保持着侧卧的姿势，看起来没什么聊天的打算。

“给你口交的那个。”

“有花臂的那个？不认识。我管他叫……”

“不认识？这他妈不是酒吧，这是该死的监狱。你和他干过，却不认识？”

阿扎尔看了他一眼，只是转转眼珠，脖子都没有活动，“这有什么关系吗？我和你认识这么多年却没干过。”

 

随后发生的事情顺理成章。

只是不确定德布劳内先把阿扎尔从床上拎起来和阿扎尔先扯下德布劳内的裤子哪个发生在先。

 

在高潮即将到来的时候，德布劳内把阴茎抽出来，随便摩擦了两下，射在自己的手里。

阿扎尔靠在墙上，保持着刚才的姿势，微微皱起眉，同时表达享受和不满。

德布劳内闭上眼睛，深呼吸，抑制住了亲吻他的冲动。

 

 

4.

肉体层面的和解发生之后，他们很快获得某个契机达成了精神层面的和解。

 

非常俗套的挑衅，非常俗套的打架斗殴，非常俗套的出手相助，和非常俗套的医务室。

“我没想到你这么能打。”阿扎尔盯着德布劳内肿起来的半张脸突然冒出来这么一句话，接着居然从床上笑得滚到地上。

德布劳内踢了他的手臂一脚——没受伤的那边，“我也没想到你更能打。”

“那当然了，不是我说，KDB，要没有你在旁边添乱，我根本就不会受伤。”

德布劳内把手里的冰袋扔过去，阿扎尔单手接住又抛起来，用脚颠了几下踢进垃圾桶。

“还踢球吗？”

“偶尔玩玩，”阿扎尔倒在床上盯着绷带皱眉头，似乎觉得不够美观，“我这次进来都他妈怪某个队友。你信吗，有人就是分不清哪个包里是球鞋，哪个包里是富兰克林。”

德布劳内没绷住笑了一声，“那你也不卖了他。”

“卖了他有什么用，反正换谁都是进来玩半个月，律师，地检，法院，走个形式就出去了。但这么个小事没能保释也挺奇怪的。”

“我不也没保释吗。”

阿扎尔一副被安慰了心满意足的表情，“挺值得，能碰见你。”

这句话自然又直白，就像多年不见的老朋友用力拍打对方后背的时候随口讲出来的句子。更适合出现在见面第一天。德布劳内不清楚迟到了这么久的问候要如何回答。

还好医生推门走进来，随便看了两眼，让他们离开。

阿扎尔凑过去说了两句什么，笑得格外灿烂。如果有人告诉德布劳内某个狱卒也是阿扎尔的好兄弟，他将毫不惊讶地接受这个事实。

 

 

5.

工作吃饭和放风的时候，阿扎尔还是更愿意和他五湖四海的朋友们凑在一起。好在回到隔间之后，他们开始聊天了。

阿扎尔问他知不知道东海岸的某几件大案，黑帮火拼和暗杀都有。从街头巷尾血肉模糊的枪战到死于非命的社会活动家，都是他的手笔。

他不讲办事的细节，那没什么意思，只说说什么型号的枪好用又好搞到，什么地方的建筑工地适合抛尸，以及哪家夜店的老板想买他的屁股。

“然后呢？”

“然后我骑在他身上，用水果刀帮他抹了脖子”

 

还有周围人的趣事。

他们的老板是个俄罗斯人，石油、军火、毒品、走私什么都干。“别看他搞这一行，其实是个风致人物。喝到第三瓶伏尔加的时候会告诉我们等他洗白了就去买一支足球队，随便撒钱给他们花。等喝干第五瓶的时候，就开始追忆异国他乡的旧恋，在意大利讨生活的乌克兰金发美人，风靡伦敦时尚圈的葡萄牙名媛。”

新来的西班牙小孩看起来像个高中生，做事情却比谁都冷静。平时下达指令的是个意大利老头，十分钟不吸烟就坐立难安。还有个法国黑人小个子，看上去乖乖的样子，随便去周围餐馆大厅一圈，哪家老板没跪在地上求他网开一面。之前组织里的头号杀手被称作伊比利亚美男子，移民十几年了会讲的英语也就十几句，前些日子心情不好突然跑回欧洲，据说在马德里大杀四方。

 

 

6

所谓“和解”之后，他们的关系陷入了某种奇妙的循环。在打一架和干一炮之间反复切换。

甚至同时发生。

 

比如阿扎尔话太多的时候。

德布劳内会毫无缘由地感到烦躁，他凑到对方的耳边提醒“别他妈地对我说法语。”然后突然加快冲撞的速度，并对细微的呻吟声感到满意。

阿扎尔转过头来，他的腰压得很低，这个姿势不像是在索吻——也不可能索吻，更像一个挑衅。

“你好，我叫艾登·阿扎尔，谢谢你，再见。”

这一串小学教材的句子是用荷兰语讲出来的，非常不标准，但能够听懂。

德布劳内颤抖了一下，射在了里面。

——紧接着两个人就为射在里面不容易清理大打出手。

 

又比如德布劳内发现阿扎尔非常偏好面对面的姿势。对此阿扎尔解释为看德布劳内快速脸红能够带来射精同等的快感。

——然后两个人为这是不是一句侮辱拳脚相向。

 

德布劳内设想过很多可能性，但绝不包括这个。

他无法确定，究竟是自己没想到， 还是没敢想。

 

 

7.

单纯的体力活动和乏味的生活反而有助于改善睡眠质量。

进来大半个月之后，德布劳内第一次做梦。

他梦到了8岁那年第一次在阿扎尔家留宿，一顿奶酪丰富的晚餐之后，阿扎尔的爸爸妈妈看法甲联赛的直播，他们跟着看了一会，实在搞不明白看别人踢怎么会比自己踢有意思，于是开始进行各种鸡飞狗跳的游戏。包括但不限于用枕头重现拿破仑战争，指导金毛犬表演马戏节目，比赛谁能在沙发上完成最多前滚翻。最后一项是捉迷藏，他躲到了阿扎尔卧室的床底下，直挺挺地躺着，紧张而兴奋。大概五六分钟之后，门外传来脚步声，他怀疑是心跳过响暴露了自己的位置。

脚步声越来越近，越来越清晰，最后停住了。半分钟之后，德布劳内实在按耐不住好奇心，把眼睛睁开一条小缝，他看见另外一个小男孩也躺在这里，用发现新大陆的口吻宣布“我找到你了。”

最后两个人一起从床底滚到外面地毯上，盯着双层床，阿扎尔说，“你不介意睡在上面吧。”至于自己是怎么回答的，早忘干净了。

第二天早饭时间，阿扎尔的妈妈推门进来，发现两个小男孩相互依偎又相互推搡着挤在下铺的小床上。

  

 

8.

狱警在门口喊凯文·德布劳内。

阿扎尔问他“你律师还挺负责，又来了？”

德布劳内只是嗯了一声，他想说点什么，张开嘴又合上，快步了走出去。

 

从会客厅到办公室，从典狱长到检察官，不知道走了几个房间见了多少人，整个过程中德布劳内不断地回放刚刚关于童年的梦，他搞不清楚自己究竟想不想停下来，梦里的画面色彩饱和度过高，一切都是鲜艳而明亮。

最后的程序是负责登记信息的文职人员把寄放的东西递过来，只有一张警官证。

 

来接他的是阿圭罗，黑色的SUV停在马路对面，估计不是警局财产。正值午后两点钟，太阳白亮亮地晃眼，周围的连个过路行人都没有，如果靠在车门上的人再多一点流氓恶霸的气质，简直是HBO热播剧的画面。

车门还没关上，阿圭罗就迫不及待地开始挖掘第一手八卦，从参与了几场打架斗殴，拉莫斯是不是真正的老大，哪个狱警最没事找事一路追问到伙食好不好，床板硬不硬。

德布劳内有一搭没一搭地满足老同事好奇心。

车开出去十分钟，他伸手关掉音乐和空调放下车窗。这个季节的风依旧裹挟着刺骨的寒意，扑面而来的强大气流反而更令人迷茫。

昨天半夜他还被阿扎尔压在墙上一边骂人一边催对方快点，明天早晨他就要回警局述职。

 

 

9.

毫不意外，被告律师在交换证据之后立即提起审前动议。所有人都明白只要卧底证言可以被采纳，有罪判决十拿九稳。

 

德布劳内不需要参与这个阶段的任何程序，但孔帕尼还是强迫他去听了关于证据问题的听证。

负责这个案子的检察官是斯通斯，漂亮的年轻人，无论是脸还是简历，都更符合在华尔街税前起薪18万刀的律所工作。他对这个案子似乎相当自信，看见德布劳内走进来，丢下整理到一半的材料主动跑过来握手，“我一直想找机会当面感谢您，德布劳内警官，您获取的证言不仅补完了证据链条，我相信绝对达到了排除合理怀疑的程度。”

德布劳内随意寒暄了两句，在后排找了个地方坐下。等待开庭的时候突然想起同为检察官的沃克对斯通斯的评价——不讨人喜欢也不令人反感的傲慢——有些法官很吃这一套，有些法官相当受不了这种人。

他不知道今天的法官是哪一类，但他没有格外期待前者。

 

至于斯通斯的陈述——

“法官大人， _Mathis v. United States_ 与本案的区别在于，嫌犯是否知道自己被警方询问。在不知情的情况下，警方并无义务做出米兰达警告。”——“ _Massiah v. United States_ 中由于检方已经针对谋杀提起诉讼，警方卧底被认定非法。但本案中，检方在卧底警官离开监狱之后才起诉有关罪行。” ——“本案与 _Illinois v. Perkins_ 情形高度一致，警方有预谋的卧底、通过谈话获取口供、缺失米兰达警告，但负责讯问的警官，并未对被告产生任何形式的胁迫，其作为卧底的证言完全可以采纳。难道在本案中，我们的警官试图殴打、侵犯或者胁迫被告了吗？”

——很多内容他已经听过不止一次。

在“进去”之前，总检察长瓜迪奥拉亲自和他谈过话。那个人对工作上的事情认真到近乎偏执，谈话结束之后，又把他和斯通斯在办公室里关了整整一个下午，让年轻的检察官对照过往的判例，事无巨细地为他讲解需要做什么，可以做什么，不要做什么。他基本上都遵守了，除了明显违规的部分。

 

德布劳内再次走进法庭已经是交叉质询环节。

对方提出的所有问题都在预料范围之内，他的回应条理清晰，态度温和。被告律师很难在逻辑上挑出什么纰漏，几次激怒他的尝试也被斯通斯及时喊了反对。

自始至终，他没看阿扎尔一眼。

 

直到事后听检方的朋友闲聊，德布劳内才意识到阿扎尔拒绝了全部形式的辩诉交易，甚至拒绝了有那么一丝可能性的证人保护计划，没有透露任何同伙的任何身份信息，意大利老烟鬼，新来的西班牙小孩，俄罗斯商人，这些代号可能会永远以代号的形式留在档案里。

 

 

10.

德布劳内刚刚把手机丢到副驾驶座位，就看见屏幕亮了一下，业余足球俱乐部的队友发来短信，场地被旁边小学临时征用了，要搞什么家庭运动会，后天踢不了比赛，今晚的训练也临时叫停。

德布劳内对着后视镜摇摇头，打了一把方向盘把车倒出来。小时候在比利时他们很随便的，还占了不少次篮球场。自己和阿扎尔都不太愿意给彼此传球，瞎带着往前冲，不管进不进，过人必须要爽。有一次对方直接被阿扎尔晃倒了，爬起来之后拎着阿扎尔的脖子开始骂人，自己也不知道哪来的勇气，冲过去就是一拳。

 

又开始了。德布劳内在心里说。

庭审已经过去了半年，警局有的是案子，本州的头号通缉犯也有了新人选。阿扎尔曾经是局里多半人的生活重心，现在其他人都快要忘记阿扎尔其人，除了德布劳内。至少在小半个月的时间里，无论他说什么，做什么，想什么，看什么，艾登·阿扎尔这个名字总会跳出来，连着一段早该被忘干净的琐事。孔帕尼让他去找警局的心理医生谈一谈。刚毕业的名校博士，一脸严肃地对他保证这是现阶段的正常情况，睡眠有问题吗？没有，那很好，甚至不用开药。离开的时候，德布劳内认真地想如果有人被捅死在警局，一定要测创口和她的鞋跟是否吻合。

 

最近几天，他已经习惯了这种脑回路，除了在和同事聊天的时候偶尔陷入沉默，对生活也没有很严重的影响。

说到聊天，他和阿扎尔刚认识的时候是怎么聊天的？法语荷语英语乱讲，却彼此理解得一清二楚。

 

11.

公寓楼的电梯已经有些年头，到三楼的位置会抖一下，之前来做客的同事开玩笑说这是提醒该逃跑了。

至少在今天，这个提醒是真的。

 

德布劳内看着虚掩的房门，把钥匙收回口袋里。

他知道谁家的窗户从来不上锁，知道已经生锈的不成样子的消防梯其实很牢靠，知道附近人流量最大和最小的地铁站，可是他不想这么做。

 

这个季节天黑的很晚，房间不需要开灯，阿扎尔斜躺在沙发上，手里的罐装汽水是上个月打折买回来的，今天或者明天过期。

“艾登。”德布劳内喊了一声。

 

阿扎尔瞥了他一眼，转了转眼珠，没扭头，看起来更像是这个家的所有人，“看来我没找错地方。”

 

两个人分享了沉默的半分钟，隔音效果一般的窗子没办法过滤掉晚高峰的噪音。

“我觉得你不会说我很抱歉之类的废话。”

“不。”

“非常好，我也这么觉得。”

 

阿扎尔吹了一声口哨，举起枪。

 

此时的警局里，斯特林把键盘敲得飞快，孔帕尼背着手站在他身后，屏幕上九宫格以不同的速率播放81号公路沿线的监控视频。

瓜迪奥拉从办公楼走出来，用加泰罗尼亚语骂了一句监狱的人都他妈是废物。

斯通斯和沃克在酒吧喊了第二轮，谁也没注意头顶的电视滚动播报着有关越狱事件的突发新闻

萨内头也不回说了两声谢谢，在公共频道里大喊，今天晚上不踢球，凯文应该是直接回家。

阿圭罗打开警笛，连闯三个红灯，距离德布劳内的公寓楼还剩五个街区。

 

 

12.

阿扎尔的枪法非常准，19个死者里面17个一击毙命，剩下的两个一枪补射杀死。德布劳内盯着医院的天花板想起这句话，记不得来自某份报告还是谁的会议发言。他还活着，只是右手废掉了，考虑到惯用手是另外一只，这或许不算个大问题。

 

从这个角度看过去，窗外什么都没有，一片安静的黑色。德布劳内不太确定现在的时间，甚至无法估计这是前半夜还是后半夜。今晚来看望他的是阿圭罗，扭捏了半天问可不可以离开两个钟头和阿根廷来的朋友吃顿饭。德布劳内知道他说的是谁，面无表情回了一句“争点气，吃完饭也不要回来。”

 

不知道又过了多久，或许他在止痛药的作用下已经睡着了，或许他还被无聊困扰被迫清醒着，德布劳内听见走廊里传来脚步声。

和八岁那年他藏在床底下，紧张而兴奋中听到的，一模一样。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 背景（奇怪地）被放在美国而不是英国是因为这种卧底获取口供的方法在美国切实可行，文中提及的案子都是真的，在英国会被作为非法证据排除掉。


End file.
